


Truth or Dare

by einsKai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Also Nagi wears a Kokona cosplay for 0.5 seconds, Birthday Party, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Tamaki I love you, M/M, Tamaki is bad at explanations, Truth or Dare, Vietnamese Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: “Sougo, truth or dare?”





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAMAKI.  
> My birthday gift for this beautiful boy is a boyfriend who is just as beautiful.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> (I know that age 18 is not coming of age in Japan, but let's pretend that it's like this)
> 
> Edit, 22/06/18: There's a [Vietnamese translation](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152457740-tamasou-idolish7-transfic-truth-or-dare) by [pomelochan](https://www.wattpad.com/user/pomelochan) on Wattpad! If you speak Vietnamese check them out and leave some love, I'm sure a lot of work went into the translation!

It was a bland and cold February afternoon and the members of the idol group IDOLiSH7 were gathered in the living room of their dorms. They had all gotten the day off, because they had all been working very hard for the past few weeks and ‘deserved the break’, according to their manager.

One thing had led to another and right now the boys were playing truth or dare. They were sitting in a circle on the ground in front of their sofa, the table pushed to the side and forgotten.

Nagi had just gotten back from his room, wearing a Magical Kokona cosplay. Wearing one of his cosplays had been Iori’s dare for him.

“He looks way too happy Iori, that’s not even a dare for him”, Mitsuki stage-whispered and Nagi turned around, his eyes sparkling: “I _love_ Magical Kokona, so I’m not embarrassed to wear her _costume_ , of course!”

“Maybe I should have dared Nii-san to wear the costume instead”, Iori said under his breath and Riku, who said next to him doubled over in laughter.

“ _Okay, my turn~_ ”, Nagi said and sat down between Tamaki and Mitsuki again.

He spun the bottle and everyone held their breath. Even though more than half of them were already adults, spinning the bottle and waiting who it would choose always made them feel like they were in high school again.

“Oh, it’s Sou-chan”, Tamaki commented when the bottle stopped.

“Sougo!”, Nagi’s smile was incredibly wide, but it was a genuine one, “Sougo, _truth or dare_?”

Sougo hadn’t been drinking, it was too early to drink, but with all his bandmate’s eyes on him he felt a little dizzy.

“Truth”, he managed to get out. If it was Nagi he wouldn’t ask something too embarrassing, right?

He was wrong.

The smile on Nagi’s face didn’t change at all when he asked the most embarrassing question he could have come up with on the spot.

“Which of the members would you _date_?”

“D-Date?”, Sougo stuttered, because he wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly.

“ _Yes_! _Date_ , take on dates, be in a _romantic_ relationship with them~”, Nagi cooed.

Sougo felt the tips of his ears grow hot as he thought about the question.

”That’s not really difficult if I think about it”, he said then, “Iori-kun and Tamaki-kun are underage, so I would feel like I was taking advantage of them if I dated them. And Riku-kun, Nagi-kun and Mitsuki-san have such bright and energetic personalities that I don’t think they could have fun in a relationship with someone like me. Yamato-san is left, so I’m going with him.”

“You’re flattering me Sou”, Yamato said jokingly and slung an arm around his shoulders, “but I have to decline that wonderful offer.”

Sougo smiled up at the other: “Don’t worry; it was a hypothetic scenario anyway.”

His attention was caught by Tamaki, who sat between Iori and Nagi, on the opposite side of their little circle, hugging a pillow and pouting. Was he hungry again? Or did he need some sleep? He was probably disappointed that he hadn’t gotten to order someone to buy him Ousama Pudding.

“Sougo!”, Mitsuki called and distracted him again, “don’t you dare say stuff like ‘I’m too boring for people to date me’, you’re wonderful and anybody could be glad to have you!”

“Yeah Sougo-san! I bet dating you would be way better than dating anyone else in this room”, Riku shot Iori a look that Sougo didn’t quite get and the younger Izumi smirked and leaned forward: “Osaka-san is attentive, hardworking and eloquent. All those are great qualities for a partner.”

“Hey, I’m hardworking too”, Riku protested, but before Iori could answer him Sougo had spun the bottle again.

He didn’t know why his turn had turned into people encouraging him that he would be great to date and Iori and Riku having one of their usual banters, but he’d rather have it be over soon.

The bottle landed on Mitsuki and he chose dare, so Sougo made him get snacks for everyone, including Ousama Pudding for Tamaki, but the younger boy didn’t cheer up.

 

After the game Sougo went to Tamaki’s room, where he had disappeared to as soon as they decided to take a break from group activities. He knocked at the door.

”Is that you, Sou-chan?”, Tamaki slurred, “go away, it’s my day off.”

Ah, so Tamaki didn’t want to see him on his days off. Understandable, they had to see each other a lot lately, with all the work MEZZO” got.

“Okay, I’m leaving already. I just wanted to see if you’re okay. You seemed down during the game.”

“Sou-chan is so stupid”, Tamaki said and Sougo left it at that. He’d leave Tamaki alone for a while, maybe he’d recover on his own. If he didn’t then he’d just have to ask Mitsuki to talk to him.

That sounded like a plan.

 

 

 

Almost two months later the truth or dare incident was all but forgotten.

Tamaki’s eighteenth birthday was coming up and IDOLiSH7 had decided that they’d invite TRIGGER and Re:Vale to the party, even though there was no guarantee that they’d all be able to come. Everyone was busy with work, so Sougo had been left to take care of the party together with Banri.

They had everything planned, it wasn’t going to be anything grand, but they knew that Tamaki didn’t expect that.

 

_“He’d probably be content with us giving him a lot of Ousama Pudding and leaving him alone as soon as he comes home”, Yamato had said, but Nagi was quick to disagree._

_”_ No _, Tamaki should get a_ party _!”_

_“I was just kidding”, Yamato had said and that had ended the argument._

 

The day of his birthday came and Tamaki actually seemed surprised that they were throwing him a party, even though they hadn’t really tried to keep it a secret.

TRIGGER’s Tsunashi Ryuunosuke had appeared, Gaku and Tenn both had jobs they had to be at and Re:Vale had sent a letter, wishing Tamaki a happy birthday and apologizing that they couldn’t attend. Inside had been a gift card for a meal for two at a famous chocolatier in the city.

Well, they weren’t wrong to assume that Tamaki would eat for two, Sougo thought and put the card back onto the gift table.

Other gifts included coupons for Ousama Pudding and other snacks and a few volumes of a manga Sougo knew Tamaki liked. Someone had bought him a video game and Sougo was not looking forward to dragging him away from the screen to get him to sleep or go to work. But as long Tamaki was happy with his gift it was alright.

Speaking of the devil, the birthday child was standing next to Ryuu at the moment and the two were whispering. Even though they weren’t looking in his direction Sougo felt as if they were talking about him.

“What are you doing, looking so gloomy?”, Mitsuki appeared at his side. He stood with his hands on his hips, “This is your partner’s birthday party, be a little happier!”

“Don’t scold Sou-chan”, Tamaki appeared behind Sougo and startled him, “I want to talk to you real quick, come with me.”

Before Sougo could answer either of them Tamaki had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him out of their decorated living room towards his room. He opened the door and closed it as soon as they were inside.

“I’m confused, mind explaining this to me?”, Sougo asked, when Tamaki turned around to him. He was wearing an earnest expression and a faint blush tinted his cheeks. His partner fumbled with words.

“Sou-chan, I’m an adult now, right? I’m eighteen now, that’s an adult age, right?!”

“Were you worried that I wouldn’t treat you like you were an adult, Tamaki-kun? Don’t worry, I think you’ve grown up a lot in the time I’ve known you-”

“That’s not it, Sou-chan!”, Tamaki interrupted him, “I know I don’t act very adult-like and I’m nothing like Yama-san-”

“Yamato-san? What does he have to do with this?”

“Let me finish”, Tamaki said, “I can’t explain if you interrupt me all the time!”

Sougo rubbed his temples. Somehow the tone of their conversation had turned hostile again.

“Please, explain from start to finish, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki’s shoulders straightened and he took a deep breath: “Sou-chan said he would date Yama-san and wouldn’t date me, because I was underage. And then I thought about it _really_ hard and then I asked Ryuu-aniki to help me and he said that I should wait until it’s my birthday, because then I wouldn’t be underage anymore, right? And somehow Momorin knew about it too and he said he wishes me the best of luck and you’ve seen his and Yukirin’s present, right?”

Sougo blinked. He still didn’t really understand the situation.

“Ah, you just don’t understand Sou-chan!”, Tamaki grumbled and suddenly, in one swift move that was quicker than anything Sougo had seen Tamaki do outside of dancing, he was being pressed against the closed door of Tamaki’s room. One of Tamaki’s hands was resting on his chest to keep him in place and the other was pressed against the wood of the door right next to his ear. His partner’s face was way closer than before. Sougo could see the blush that had grown even darker now. His own face couldn’t look much different, judging from the heat of his own cheeks.

“Hey Sou-chan”, Tamaki said, his voice unusually low. Sougo felt a shiver run down his spine, “I’m not underage anymore, right?”

“Uhm… Yes?”, Sougo stuttered, still not getting what Tamaki wanted.

“Then date me, Sou-chan.”

Everything fell into place. Tamaki being underage, Yamato, Ryuu helping Tamaki, and Momo and Yuki’s present.  
Tamaki had taken the truth and dare game too seriously and had kept whatever feelings he had had for Sougo at the time of the game hidden, to ask him out as soon as he wasn’t underage anymore. Momo and Yuki were basically sponsoring the first date, Sougo thought and smiled at the image.

He grabbed the wrist that belonged to the hand on his chest and tangled their fingers together.

“Okay”, he said softly, “I’ll date the adult Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki cheered and punched the air with his free hand.

“Let’s use that gift card Momorin and Yukirin gave to me on our next day off then!”, he said, suddenly full of energy.

Sougo nodded. “It’s a date.”

 

 

 

 

 

A certain amount of years later it was a bland and cold February afternoon again and the members of the idol group IDOLiSH7 were gathered in the living room of their dorms. They had all gotten the day off, because they had all been working very hard for the past few weeks and ‘deserved the break’, according to their manager.

One thing had led to another and right now the men were playing truth or dare. They were sitting in a circle on the ground in front of their sofa, the table pushed to the side and forgotten.

Tamaki had just spun the bottle and everyone held their breath. Even though all of them were adults, spinning the bottle and waiting who it would choose always made them feel like they were in high school again.

“It landed on Sou-chan”, Tamaki was sitting next to him, smiling lazily, “Sou-chan, truth or dare?”

Sougo hadn’t been drinking, it was too early to drink, but with all his bandmate’s eyes on him he felt a little dizzy. As if something big was going to happen. It was as if everyone was in on some secret they kept from him.

“Dare”, he managed to get out and as soon as he had said it everyone breathed again, the tension gone all of a sudden.

The tension returned just as quickly as it had disappeared when he felt movement next to him and turned around to Tamaki who had gotten down on one knee.

“Sou-chan, marry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little story~
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
